Amber's Secret
by CaoimheDuffield2012
Summary: shortish one-shot about Amber and Alfie. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry so just read and review.


Amfie one-shot seeing as I feel there isn't enough Amber + Alfie around! So here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

P.S this is all in Amber's P.O.V!

* * *

"Alfie!" I called. "Yes Ambs?" Alfie said as I walked into the living room. "Em, boo – I have something to tell you..." I trailed off before grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs to my room. I heard Jerome call from the living room "Good luck buddy!" I shut the door to my bedroom and turned round to face a very confused looking Alfie Lewis.

"What is it Ambs? Is something wrong? Oh my god, your dumping me, aren't you?" Alfie said with a look of worry across his face. "NO, NO, OF COURSE NOT!" I said. Oh my god, how am I going to tell him? What if he hates me? He might get mad! What if he leaves me? Okay, Amber, come on, you can do this! Alfie loves you, he would never leave you!

"A-A-Alfie, y-you would n-never le-leave me ri-right?" I said, more like stuttered. Oh my god, I'm turning in to Fabian! (A/N Stutter Rutter) Okay, Amber, shut up now and tell Alfie! "Of course not, Ambs! I love you with all my heart and more!" Alfie said. Awh, he's so sweet – he's going to make me cry! "Well..." "Well, what Amber? Please tell me, your killing me here!" Alfie shouted.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screeched. Alfie's face lit up. "Really Ambs? That's awesome! How far along are you?" Alfie said. "I'm 3 months." I said. Suddenly Alfie picked me up and spun me around, when he put me down I muttered in his ear, "I love you, Boo," and he must of heard it because he replied, "I love you too Amber."

"Should we tell the others?" I said. "Yeah, I think it's only fair." Alfie said. I nodded and opened my bedroom door. Nina, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Mara, Jerome and Joy all fell through the door frame and hit the floor. Me and Alfie threw our heads back in laughter.

I and Alfie tried to compose our laughter as we heard Jerome say, right after he stood up, "Very responsible parents this kid will have," (A/N SARCASMMM.) Everyone had now stood up and were looking at me and Alfie.

"So I guess everyone knows now?" I said. My friends nodded. "So we just need to tell Trudy, Victor and Sweety?" Alfie questioned. "Well, actually – I've already told them. They're completely fine with it." I said and everyone began leaving the room.

I began walking to the door when Alfie grabbed my arm, spun me around to face him and said, "You're sure the baby's mine right?" "No, Alfie – its Jerome's." A look of shock and pain fell across his face once I said that, woops –my bad.

"Alfie, boo, you know I'm kidding! Of course our little boy's yours!" I said, reassuring my boyfriend. "Wait, it's a boy?" Alfie said, with a huge smile on his face and pure happiness showing through his voice and eyes. "Yes Alfie! He's our little boy! He's going to be a mummy's boy of course – but he'll also be a daddy's boy! Your own son to teach how to ride a bike, and play pranks with and to play alien video games with!" I said.

"What if I'm a bad dad? My dad was never there for me, I don't want that for our little boy!" Alfie said. I took his hands in mine and looked him in his beautiful brown eyes, "Alfie Lewis, you will be the best dad there is, you will be amazing! You will be there for him through everything, I know it!"

Alfie put his arms around my waist and I reached up and put my arms around his neck and he kissed the top of my hair. I lifted my head up from its position on his warm chest and looked at my boyfriend. He reached down and kissed my lips sweetly. I heard clicks and we both turned around to see Nina taking pictures. "OH, I get it – I make you amazing Fabina scrapbooks and you in return make me Amfie scrapbooks!" I said, causing Nina to simply nod and Alfie quietly chuckled. I obsess over the other couples but Amfie will always be the best and mean the most to me.

* * *

DAMN,SUCKY ENDING. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Lot's of fluff and loads more dialogue than I'm used to writing and I really enjoyed writing this! It's so much fun writing from Amber's point of view although I don't like the concept of her being stupid so I just made her babble a bit to herself, hehe. Review please, it means alot!


End file.
